Si Gadis Bersuara Magis
by Fujiwara Miwa
Summary: Oneshot. Peeta-Katniss. Peeta's POV. "Sejak saat itu, aku sadar aku jatuh cinta pada gadis bersuara magis ini." Read and Review, please? :


The Hunger Games milik **Suzanne Collins.**

Maaf pendek, ini pertama kali bikin pake pair ini, enjoy! Mind to review? :)

* * *

Aku pertama kali melihat sosoknya ketika aku berjalan bersama sama ayahku.

Ya, aku melihatnya, seorang anak perempuan berbaju terusan hijau yang manis sekali sedang berjalan sendirian –sepertinya menuju rumahnya, karena mengarah ke klinik kecil tempat ayah biasa membeli obat-.

"Hei, kau tahu, dulu, aku jatuh cinta dengan Ibunya. Tapi, entah bagaimana dulu ibunya malah memilih pekerja tambang dibandingkan dengan pemilik bakery muda ini, hohoho. Setelah aku ketahui...ternyata, pria yang dipilihnya memiliki suara yang sangat-sangat indah. Aku pernah menemukannya bernyanyi dalam perjalanan menuju tambang, dan kau tahu? Burung burung berhenti hanya untuk mendengar nyanyiannya," jelas ayah panjang lebar, mengagetkanku yang sedang asyik memperhatikan gadis yang terus berjalan menjauhi kami itu.

Keesokan harinya, aku bertemu dengan dia di lorong sekolah. Tatapannya terlihat angkuh –berbeda sekali dengan kemarin- ketika mata kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Cepat cepat aku mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah agak memerah takut jika aku semakin salah tingkah.

Dikelas, salah seorang guru mengajari kami sebuah lagu dengan nada nada yang sedikit sulit dijangkau. Beliau menyuruh salah satu dari kami untuk maju dan menyanyikan ulang lagu tersebut.

Hening, tak ada satupun dari kami yang maju. Hingga gadis yang saat itu belum kuketahui namanya dalam balutan terusan merah dan kepang dua yang membuatnya semakin manis mengajukan diri.

Semua terdiam ketika Ia mulai bernanyi.

Aku terpana. Ini adalah suara terindah yang pernah aku dengar. Semua nada dinyanyikan dengan sempurna tanpa salah suatu apapun. Suara lembutnya bahkan membuat burung burung berhenti dan bertengger di jendela, diam dan mendengarkannya bernyanyi.

"Namaku Katniss Everdeen. Terimakasih," jawabnya ketika guru kami mengatakan bahwa penampilan barusan sangat sempurna dan menanyakan siapa namanya.

Sejak saat itu, aku sadar aku jatuh cinta pada gadis bersuara magis ini.

Mataku selalu mengekori sosok itu kemanapun Ia pergi. Telingaku seakan menjadi radar otomatis yang dapat menemukan suaranya kapapun Ia bicara. Otakku seakan menjadi perekam setiap gerak geriknya tanpa kulupakan suatu apapun.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu.

Hingga mimpi buruk yang mengubah Katniss-ku yang manis menjadi Katniss yang sekarang –yang angkuh dan dingin- datang. Kecelakaan tambang yang menewaskan ayahnya, sang pria dengan suara magis itu, memaksanya jadi si anak sulung yang harus menghidupi keluarganya. Menyedihkan, keluarga Everdeen yang ketiganya perempuan, harus dihidupi seorang diri oleh Katniss karena aku tahu Ibunya terlampau shock sehingga mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai ibu untuk menghidupi Katniss dan Prim –adik Katniss, si pirang manis yang persis seperti ibunya-.

Kini Katniss bukanlah anak perempuan berkepang dua yang manis yang selalu duduk di dekat jendela sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil dan tersenyum ketika burung burung Mockingjay menirukan lantunan nada sederhana yang dinyanyikannya. Katniss yang sekarang adalah gadis dingin yang terkenal dengan hasil buruan yang selalu tepat mengenai matanya. Ayahku selalu menukar tupai yang dipanahnya dengan roti atau stroberi. Kadang aku meminta ayah untuk memberinya ekstra dua atau tiga potong roti karena, aku tahu Ia membutuhkannya. Kadang aku menyelipkan mentega atau keju ekstra ke kantung roti yang akan ditukar ayah dengan tupai. Kadang aku menambahkan potongan kacang atau keju ketika ayah bilang bahwa roti yang sedang kupanggang adalah roti untuk keluarga Katniss.

Melewati hari hari disekolah tanpa semangat karena Katniss sekarang lebih memilih duduk di pojok belakang, jauh dari jendela, tidak di depanku lagi. Tatapan kami sering bertemu memang, tapi bukan tatapan hangat yang kudapat, tapi tatapan dingin seperti yang dia lontarkan ke semua orang.

Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya karena keadaan yang membuatnya begitu.

Hingga saat itu, di hari yang sangat dingin. Hujan badai turun membuat toko roti kami sepi karena penduduk tidak berani keluar rumah di cuaca yang rawan seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa menunggu roti di panggangan matang sambil melihat jendela ke arah luar yang sebenarnya tidak ada pemandangan yang bisa kulihat sama sekali.

Tunggu dulu. Aku melihat sosok berbaju merah sangat aku kenal berjalan terseok seok dibawah cuaca seperti ini. Katniss! Apa yang dia lakukan disaat seperti ini? Kepang dua nya kacau, terurai dan nyaris lepas. Ia jatuh terduduk di bawah pohon di dekat kandang babi keluargaku.

Terlalu lama memperhatikannya, aku baru tersadar ketika ibu memukulku karena roti yang aku panggang jadi gosong. Beliau terus saja memarahiku padahal aku yakin roti itu hanya gosong di bagian luarnya saja. Ibu terus memukulku dan memaksaku keluar di cuaca seperti ini untuk memberikan roti itu pada babi babi kami.

Tiba tiba aku teringat Katniss. Ia masih disana. Aku yakin Ia jauh lebih membutuhkan roti roti ini dibandingkan dengan babi kami yang mendapat jatah makan setiap hari.

Sambil terus melawan pukulan ibu, aku melemparkan roti itu ke kandang babi. Ibu tersenyum puas melihat aku melakukan tugasku. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, roti gosong yang tersisa kulemparkan ke arah Katniss.

Tanpa menoleh lagi aku masuk kerumah berharap semoga Katniss sadar, kalau akulah yang melemparkan roti roti itu.

Keesokan harinya, lagi lagi mata kami bertemu di lorong sekolah.

Kali ini bukan tatapan dingin yang kudapatkan. Tapi sorot mata penuh terimakasih.

Aku terpana melihat dua iris kelabu itu menatapkan dengan pandangan seperti itu. Bukannya membalas, aku malah salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandanganku. Bodoh sekali! Pasti Katniss mengira aku memusuhinya! Akhirnya dengan gugup aku menoleh dan mendapati Ia masih memperhatikanku dan membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Tapi entah kenapa, seminggu setelah kejadian itu, ketika mata kami bertemu, tatapannya kembali menjadi tatapan dingin. Entah apa Ia tidak ingin merasa 'berhutang' atau Ia benar benar lupa padaku, tapi bertahun tahun sejak hari itu –lebih tepatnya sejak kelulusan- kami tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi.

Hingga akhirnya di pemilihan Hunger Games ke 74, Ia maju menggantikan Prim untuk menjadi peserta. Aku panik sekali. Takut jika Ia tidak pernah kembali ke distrik ini.

Dan kemudian entah ini keajaiban atau bencana, namaku dipanggil untuk menjadi peserta laki laki.

Mungkin ini gila, tapi aku berharap tak ada yang menggantikanku. Aku harus melindungi Katniss. Kalaupun aku mati, orang terakhir yang harus aku lihat adalah Katniss.

Dan Effie, si wanita berambut sewarna permen yang menentukan takdir kami menyuruh kami bersalaman di depan seluruh warga distrik 12.

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat –kelewat erat- dan tidak ingin melepaskannya kalau saja sentakan tangannya mengembalikanku lagi ke dunia nyata.

Perjalanan kami dimulai sejak saat itu.

Mungkin aku tidak pernah bisa benar benar membenci Hunger Games, karena Ia berhasil mempersatukan aku dengan Katniss, si Gadis Api bersuara magis, yang sekarang berdiri di seberangku, menunggu aku memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya, yang akan mengubah embel embel Everdeen dibelakangnya menjadi Mellark.


End file.
